1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for providing extends internet telephony sharing services, and more particularly to a mechanism for the bandwidth saving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a general term for a family of transmission technologies for delivery of voice communications over IP networks such as the Internet or other packet-switched networks. Other terms frequently encountered and synonymous with VoIP are IP telephony, Internet telephony, voice over broadband (VoBB), broadband telephony, and broadband phone.
Internet telephony, which is a cost efficient technological method of transporting digitalized media data, refers to communications services—voice, video, facsimile, and/or media-messaging applications—that are transported via the Internet, rather than the public switched telephone network (PSTN). The basic steps involved in an Internet telephone call are conversion of an analog media data to a digital format and compression/translation of the signal, packed into Internet protocol (IP) packets for transmission over the Internet, wherein the process is reversed at the receiving end.
Because Internet telephony is widely used nowadays, it is desired to develop a mechanism to further expand the services provided by Internet telephony technology, and improve quality of service of Internet telephony.